gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Faerié TALE: An Untold Legend
Faerié TALE: An Untold Legend (フェアリーテール：語られざる伝説) is a hack 'n slash visual novel hybrid developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco Bandai. It features the successors of certain fairy tale characters in a modern fantasy setting. It was released for the PlayStation 3 in May 30th, 2010. Plot "Fairy tales have always been a part of everyone's lives. No matter how they were portrayed as time went by, they acted as inspirations for people. However, this is a story that will focus on the successors of those fairy tales. For this is...an untold legend..." In a quiet town known as Dustville, Felis, the successor of Sleeping Beauty, moves in with her three cousins to leave behind her previous city life. As she was about to settle in her new home, an odd man in a trench coat approaches her and tells her to prepare herself for the "incoming storm" before handing her a gold briefcase. Before she could ask what was inside of the briefcase, the man disappears. Felis finally settles in with her cousins, and plans on making some new friends the next day. But as she does, she noticed the odd change in weather, turning daylight to dark, and the emergence of natural forces that can only be described as Bleak Ones. Felis then remembers the briefcase that man gave her, and inside it was a golden rapier. She uses it to defeat some of the Bleak Ones before an unknown entity casts a spell that places her in a deep sleep. When she woke up, Felis is met with the faces of two newcomers, Ashley (the successor of Cinderella), who works as a part-time maid, and Frost (the successor of Snow White), the only son among seven sisters. The three decide to investigate the mystery of Dustville's darkness, meeting successors of other fairy tales along the way. Gameplay Players fight swarms of enemies, perform tasks, and solve puzzles similar to The Legend of Zelda. They acquire items, equipment, and weapons from shops they encounter. Players can perform an array of combos and at the end of every mission, they are graded by performance. The amount of currency is determined by the players' Rank Level. There are 15 playable characters with their own story which are modern day successors of characters from certain fairy tales. Cast Playable Characters Felis - the main heroine of the game and the successor of Sleeping Beauty. Felis left her city home to live with her three cousins. There, she met a man who gave her a suitcase, and an army of monsters known as Bleak Ones. Now she, Ashley, and Frost band together to save their town. Felis uses the golden rapier the trench-coated man gave her following her move-in to fight against the Bleak Ones. Ashley - the successor of Cinderella. She works as a part-time maid to benefit her power-abusive family, from which she does not receive the same treatment. She also saw the Bleak Ones attacking Felis and, along with Frost, decided to team up with her to stop them. Ashley has her fair share of magic to defend herself. Frost - the successor of Snow White. He is under the care of his seven sisters since the death of their parents. He witnessed the Bleak Ones emerging from the darkness and told his closest friend Ashley about it. With the help of Ashley and Felis, he decides on investigating the origin of the darkness. Frost has his personal animal familiars to fight against the Bleak Ones. Sonata - the successor of The Little Mermaid. She is a famed singer whose dream is to sail across the ocean. She was ambushed by the Bleak Ones led by the Sea Witch, but was able to drive them back with her singing voice. Sonata fights with water attacks, but she uses her Blessed Voice as a last resort. Bliss - the successor of Belle. She is a mechanic who plans on taking over her father's workshop. When she heard of the Bleak Ones conquering Dustville, she developed her own weapons to fight back. In addition, she has a beast familiar named Brutus, who almost attacked her before a spell was cast on him, now obeying Bliss' commands. Dandelion - the successor of Goldilocks. She is young fighter raised by an Italian family who had an ancestry of respecting bears. She was curious as to why they like bears and soon she later took a liking to them. To fight the Bleak Ones, Dandelion has brass knuckles designed to look like bear claws. Rose - the successor of Little Red Riding Hood. A happy-go-lucky high schooler who claims to have seen wolves during her dreams. So far, the only one who knows of this is her grandmother and no one else. Suddenly she comes across Bleak Ones that resemble wolves, and feels that now is the time to fight back. Rose wields her grandmother's scythe in battle. Raul - the successor of the Frog Prince. He was invited by his father to his office to understand the basics of entrepreneurship, but a curse enveloped him, turning him into a frog. Luckily, a spell was cast on him to revert him back to his human form, as well as give him a small frog familiar as his partner. Raul himself is capable of physical combat, but he still relies on his frog familiar. Ikram - the successor of Aladdin. When he was told about the treasures around the world, he took up traveling, also hoping to pay the hospital bill for his ill mother. When he stopped by Dustville, he noticed a swarm of ghostly Bleak Ones raiding over the town. Ikram has his personal cutlass for whenever he encounters harsh plants and criminals, which he uses to fight the Bleak Ones. Jane - the successor of Jack. A young trickster who coaxes people by making them believe in a "magical stairway to paradise." She uses this tactic to sell fake magical orbs in exchange for money. However, she changes her lifestyle when giant Bleak Ones started attacking. Using some of the materials she stole from Bliss, Jane crafted a crossbow as her main weapon to fight the Bleak Ones. Fulbert de Chat - the successor of Puss in Boots. This mysterious man is known to lie about his past, with everyone believing him as a result. Nothing truthful about him is ever known. Fulbert has his lance as his main weapon for fighting the Bleak Ones. Alexis - the successor of Alice. She is an amnesiac who does not remember how she entered Dustville and why she is there. All she remembers is her name, the knife she carries, and visions of a dragon statue. She hopes to find a way to regain her memories amongst the chaos caused by the Bleak Ones. Alexis uses her knife to fight. Matt & Tia - the successors of Hansel and Gretel. They are a pair of bakers who plan on importing their baked goods. But with the emergence of the Bleak Ones, their dream became impossible to achieve. When they were about to be killed, the trench-coated man who met Felis appeared and gave them a hammer and a bo staff. Matt wields the hammer while Tia wields the staff, but they both play as if they were a single character. Roxie - the successor of Rapunzel. She is a shut-in who carries a secret that she feels would draw people away from her. But the home she isolated herself in was suddenly broken by the Bleak Ones, and at that moment she revealed the secret she has been trying to hide: the ability to grow her hair at will. Forced to cope with exposing this ability, Roxie fights the Bleak Ones using hair-based attacks. Oswald - the successor of the Wizard of Oz. He is a magician known for creating magical items to fight the Bleak Ones, such as the golden rapier he gave to Felis. He also seems to know about the source of the darkness spreading across Dustville. Oswald carries with him a staff that can perform any type of magic. Bosses *London (Big Bad Wolf) *Regina (successor of the Evil Queen) *Brutus (The Beast) *Tabitha (successor of the Sea Witch) *Zaahid (successor of the Genie of the Lamp) *Aretha (The Witch of the Candy House) *Qyghiarth (Jabberwock) *Ms. Arch (successor of the Queen of Hearts) *Kenneth the Kid (successor of Peter Pan) *Aisha (Snow Queen) *Toma (The Wicket Witch of the West) *Markus (successor of Maleficent) *Angra Mainyu (final boss) Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Bandai Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Visual Novel Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Fairytales